


Somebody That I Used To Know

by RIPGoblinKing



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Collars, Daddy Kink, Handsome Jack (Borderlands) Being an Asshole, How Do I Tag, Jack Has Issues, Love/Hate, Lucien really hates Jack, M/M, Master/Pet, May get nsfw, Pet Names, Programmer Handsome Jack, Rating May Change, Slavery, Slow Burn, Snipers, Stockholm Syndrome, That's kind of a given with Jack, jack loves it, not explicit yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RIPGoblinKing/pseuds/RIPGoblinKing
Summary: Lucien met Handsome Jack once back when the man was a simple programmer, now he finds himself as Jack's property. How long until Jack remembers him? Or will he be thrown out of an airlock first?Luckily for him, Lucien is a tough man, but that toughness can really get on Jack's nerves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So updates on here are gonna be pretty slow because I barely have the motivation to write anymore. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!

“Slab! There's some Hyperion loader bots outside. I need you to go and help the others take 'em out!”

Hyperion bots, huh? Handsome Jack has been sending wave after wave of the damn things since Lucien had joined the slabs as their secret sniper. It seemed the quick annihilation of his bots had been frustrating Mister Hyperion.

The thought made a small smirk form on Lucien's lips as he activates his custom cloaking shield and grabs his sniper rifle. He and built the shield to hide him from vision, but after joining the slabs he had modified it to also hide him from Hyperion sensors. He was the secret weapon. He heads outside of his small camp, climbing a nearby mount of scrap, soon perching himself on a small cliff. He lies in the grass and sets up his sniper quickly, taking aim and destroying three bots in mere seconds. This is all second nature to him now, and as he continues to take out bots, he lets his mind wander back to the very beginning, before the Hyperion CEO had taken the company. The day he met Handsome Jack.

 

_“Bartlett! You, Jenkins, and Odell are going up to Helios. It seems there's a disturbance up there and we can't afford to send too many men up there.” His sergeant orders, and he understands immediately. They can't afford to send too many men to die. He nods firmly, pulling on his coat and filling the pockets with ammunition before he grabs his rifle and loads it. He knew one day he'd be sent on a suicide mission. He'd seen so many soldiers go to a fight they can't hope to win all so the army can claim they tried. They're just men. They're expendable._

_He looks around his room, knowing all of his belongings left behind will be sold at a later date, so he grabs a small amulet and pockets it quickly. It had belonged to his mother, he doesn't want it to be sold._

_Once he's done a final check that he has everything he needs, he leaves the room, pulling on his helmet and strapping his rifle to his back as he makes his way to the main fast travel station._

_From the look in Jenkins and Odell’s eyes, he knows that they're thinking the same thing he is._

_We're going to die today._

_He takes a deep breath and nods reassuringly at them before he enters the co-ordinates, and they soon find themselves traveling to Helios._

_“Ah, there you are. I was wondering when you'd get here. To summarize, Captain Zarpadon is trying to use Helios to destroy Elpis.” A voice says once they land, and Lucien is the first to turn to the speaker, a **very** handsome man. “I'm Jack. I work here, and I'm trying to stop her. Now, no time for you three to introduce yourselves. I need you to do what you do best and take out her soldiers,” he instructs. “I've already got a man down on Elpis.”_

_Lucien nods simply and looks to the other two, all of them sharing a nod before they go their separate ways._

_Lucien stays in the control room with Jack, figuring that to be the most important place right now. He climbs several objects, eventually taking his place atop a support beam near the roof. He is silent and efficient as he works, killing Lost Legion soldiers before they have a chance to even aim at Jack._

_It's close to an hour before he gets a notification on his echo device. Jenkins is dead. He curses under his breath but keeps firing, glad he stuffed his pockets full of ammo as the soldiers seem to be never ending._

_Finally he sees an end. After two hours of shooting, he has got their numbers down to a mere two men, but he only has one bullet left. He knows what he has to do, so he simply waits for them to fall into position._

_Clink._

_The last shell hits the floor and he watches the soldiers fall, the bullet severing both of their necks. He doesn't know if any more are coming, so while he has the chance, he climbs down to the floor and takes gathers sniper ammo from around the room._

_“You're good, kiddo. Those bastards didn't stand a chance.” Jack calls with a grin, not taking his eyes off of the screens in front of him._   
_Lucien goes to respond, but he spots movement outside. Five soldiers, and they have Odell on his knees. “Shit.” He curses, taking aim, but as the first one crumples to the ground, another shoots Odell, killing him instantly._

_Lucien lets out a low growl, quickly assassinating the last four soldiers before he hurries outside, lifting Odell's body. He can't just leave him out there. After this is all over, if he survives, he'll go and find Jenkins. He'll bring them both back home._

_He lays Odell on the floor inside and uses the other soldier's coat to cover him out of respect._

_“I don't think we're making it out of here alive, Jack.” He says gravely, glad his helmet covers his face so that the other man doesn't see the tears in his eyes at the loss of his friend._

_“All that matters is that we save Elpis from this from this crazy bitch.” Jack says, and Lucien nods to himself. He'd sacrifice himself any day if it meant all of those people got to live._

_“You're right.”_

He's pulled out of his thoughts as the last loader goes down, and he smirks slightly to himself. He imagines what Jack, the Jack he once knew, would say right now.

_“You're good, kiddo. Those bastards didn't stand a chance.”_

That compliment runs through his mind, as it always does when he fights Hyperion bots, but he doesn't have time to dwell on it as that familiar voice sounds through the speakers around the camp.

“Argh! How the hell are you taking out my bots? I know it's not your slabs because, well, they're idiots. Tell you what, I'll buy whatever it is off of you, name your price. Oh, and I'll leave Pandora alone for a whole year.”

Lucien hums. Could Jack really mean it? He knows it's probably a lie, but it's worth a shot, right? He grabs his echo and calls Brick. “Brick, tell him. You guys could use the money for better weapons, and if there's a chance he'll leave Pandora alone, we've gotta take it.” He murmurs into the device. “I'll be fine up there. You know me.”

“I dunno, Slab. What if it's all a trick?’

“I already thought about that, but what if it's  
I not?”

“I suppose,” Brick sighs. “Alright. I'll contact him.”  
Soon enough Brick's voice comes through the speakers. “We have a sniper. Twenty million and he's yours.”

“It's a deal. The money's been transferred to you. Send him up to Helios now.” Jack instructs, sounding incredibly pleased.

Lucien hums to himself, glad the slabs at least got decent money out of it, and makes his way to the fast travel station. He doesn't have belongings back at the warehouse, and he doesn’t have the time to say goodbye.

“You take care of yourself up there, Slab.” Brick's voice comes through his echo.

“I will. You be careful down here, and do me a favour. Kill a bunch of Hyperion bots for me.” He says with a small smile, ending the call before he enters the location.

Time to go back to Helios.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien arrives on Helios and Jack enjoys his new toy a little too much

Upon his arrival on Helios, Lucien is immediately swarmed by armed guards and he raises his hands in surrender. 

 

“He's here, Sir.” One of the guards says into an Echo device. 

 

“Excellent! Take him to his room and lock the door. Can't have any escape attempts while I'm busy. I'll be down in a couple hours if I feel like it.” Jack's voice rings out from the device before the call ends with a small beep. 

 

The guard nods to himself. “You heard 'im boys. Let's go.” He instructs. Two guards move in, grabbing Lucien's arms and dragging him down the hallway as the other eight surround them in a tight formation. 

 

Lucien has to admit, it's rather amusing that Jack sent ten armed guards to escort him to his room. 

 

Once they arrive, the first guard's ECHO device beeps again signalling an incoming call. 

 

“Yes, sir?” He asks, seeing Jack's face. 

 

“Hey! Yeah, take his helmet off for me. I'm hoping he's not too deformed under there. I need a pretty face aside from my own to decorate my office.” Jack smirks, and the guard follows his orders and removes Lucien's helmet. Lucien's shoulder length wavy blond hair bounces slightly as it falls down, a small bit falling in front of his baby blue eyes. He's not deformed in the slightest. He has smooth creamy skin and a youthful face and a small ring piercing his right nostril. 

 

Jack hums, examining him. “Oh this is better than I expected. Those slabs really have delivered.” He grins, those heterochromic eyes filled with satisfaction. “You know what? Bring him straight to my office. My schedule has suddenly cleared up.” He says before he ends the call.

 

The other guards need no prompting, and they quickly begin to drag Lucien again through several halls. Lucien looks up at the Hyperion employees that stare at him, some in fear. To be fair, his outfit is stained with blood from several jobs, and there is a bit of dirt on his skin. Bathing as a slab usually consists of standing out in the rain for five minutes, which is a rare occurrence.

 

They soon arrive at an elevator only just large enough for all of them, and one guard presses the button marked with Handsome Jack's face.

 

_ Doesn't he ever get sick of seeing himself everywhere?  _ Lucien wonders, noting the many statues around the space station. 

 

The ride is painfully silent, almost as painful as the grip of the guards on his arms, but when they arrive at Jack's office, Lucien wishes he could go back to the silence.

 

“There he is! The man of the hour.” Jack grins smugly, walking over and looking Lucien over with an almost predatory gaze. “Daddy has a gift for you, kitten.” He smirks, moving a hand from behind his back, revealing a collar. “Can't have my pet escaping, now can we?” 

 

Lucien simply glares at him, not giving him the satisfaction of struggling as the collar is clipped around his neck. He can get through this. He can ignore it.

 

“You can go. If he tries anything, I shoot him. Nice and easy.” Jack says, not bothering to look at the guards as he waves them away. The two holding him toss him to the floor, Lucien only barely catching himself in his hands and knees before a well polished boot connects with his jaw, sending him toppling onto his side. “You're going to learn to behave, Kitten. That means no glaring.” Jack says, walking back to his desk.  “Now come on. I'm a very busy man and I think my Kitten should learn some obedience and curl up under my feet.” 

 

Lucien bites back a growl at that. This man is so different from the Jack he once knew. Begrudgingly he stands up, only making it two feet before the collar shocks him, sending him back to his knees. 

 

“Ah ah ah, crawl.” Jack purrs, clearly amused. 

  
Lucien visibly tenses for a moment, but he does as he's told and crawls over, feeling utterly ridiculous.  _ It will all be worth it. _ He reminds himself.  _ Soon enough you'll get the satisfaction of killing that son of a bitch. _


End file.
